Drunk Vegeta
by Katanna
Summary: Crazy drunk Vegeta and Company go on an adventure.........hehe. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Okay people, I guess u can probably tell by this story that it's my first fanfic....yikes!! I'm doin one on Dragonball GT....I guess so far as I know, I'm gonna have Bura, Vegeta, Goten, and Pan in it, for sure.....dunno what else yet, but it's a little in the future, so Bura and Pan and everyone are a little older (not sure by how much.....) But I hope you don't die of laughter because it's so freakin dumb......but I tried, so give me at least a little credit......   
****************************************************************************   


She walked into the room, and tripped over a huge lump sitting in the middle of the doorway. Catching herself on the chair in front of her, she steadied herself, and then looked back to see what she had tripped over. It was only her dad again, passed out in the middle of the doorway. She groaned, set her purse down on the table, and then walked over to where he was laying. She picked him up and carried him to the couch. His eyes barely fluttered as he was thumped onto the couch.   
"Make a wish........make a wish......." he muttered, then he fell back onto the couch and passed out again.   
Bura shook her head at her father. She just couldn't believe that one of the strongest Saiyans on earth eneed up being a drunk, and it had to be her own father. She walked over and picked up the phone.   
*deet, beep, bloop, deet,beep*   
"Hello? Goten? Yeah, I have some bad news.....I'm gonna have to cancel our date again tonight. We're having some family problems. How about tomorrow night?" she listened to his dissapointed reply, "Okay, then tomorrow? I'll see you then. Sorry again about all this mess."   
She hung up the phone, and returned to her father's side. She put the back of her hand against his monstrous forehead, and then went into the kitchen to get an ice-pack. He had a fever, which meant that Bura would be up all night with him AGAIN, for the third time this week. She placed the ice-pack on his head and thengrabbed her book, and made herself comfortable in the overstuffed chair beside the couch.   
"Mmmrph.....urgh....unh.....Princess?" Bura rolled her eyes and replied to him.   
"Yes Daddy?"   
"Could you be a sweetheart and get your old man a beer?"   
"No, Daddy.......I think you've had enough to drink. Why don't you just lay down and get some rest? You've got a martial arts class to teach in two hours, you gotta be up for it."   
"Hell, a monkey could do the job that I'm doin, Princess. Teaching children how to kick and punch? Seriously now, could you get me a beer?"   
She was about ready to get up and smack him one across the head and tell him to wake up, but she remembered what had happened last time. He may be a drunk, but he's still herfather, and a Saiyan. "No Daddy, you promised me last time that you would NEVER drink again, and here you broke your promise already, two days later. I think you just need some rest, and some time to think. Now take a nap!"   
He rolled over, his back facin Bura, and started to snore. Bura, satisfied with his obedience, looked down at her book, and realized she wasn't in the mood to read. She set down the book, and picked up her remote. She flipped through the channels, and suddenly stopped on a commercial. It was Pan! Bura couldn't believe her eyes!! Bura turned up the volume and listened intently.   
"......looking for three strong Saiyans to join us on this adventure. If you're interested inthis, please call us at 1-456-368-7289."   
Bura stared in disbelief at the screen as it changed from commercial to the movie that was showing on that channel. She looked at her dad. This might be just the thing he needs. 

****************************************************************************   
Please review. I need to know that I'm not COMPLETELY off my rocker, kay?   
Characters are © Akira Toriyama


	2. chapter 2

Okay, chapter 2 of my little story so far.....hope u like! It's REALLY short, but I have another coming sooner than you think....and for those of you reading this now, I might even post another tonight.....if I can figure out how to work this computer....*nervous laughter*   
******************************************************************************

  
Bura jumped out of her chair and ran to the phone. She wasn't taking ANY chances. Her father had no choice in the matter. He was going. So there.   
She picked up the phone and dialed the number that flashed at the bottom of the screen on her small TV.   
"Hello? I'm calling to inquire about your vacant spaces open for the saiyans. Is there still room left?" She paused for a mamoent, and then rralized she was talking to a machine that had told her to press "1" for something....she wasn't sure what it was for, but she pressed "1" anyway.   
"Hello, this is Kelley speaking, how may I help you?" A strange nasaly voice said on the other end.   
"Hi, I'm calling to ask about the ad just saw on television......the one for the saiyans......I'd like to know if there are any vacancies left." she said impatiently into the phone, half-expecting a machine to pick up and press "3" for more options.   
"Well, let me see....why, yes, we have three places open right now. Are you interested in joining the trip?" the voice asked impatiently.   
She thought for a moment. Three left.....that means that one person has already signed up.....three spaces left.....me, Daddy, and Goten. Yeah! "Um, yeah, could I reserve all three in the name of 'Briefs'?"   
"All three? Surely. Thank you for doing buisiness with Triple-R Advertising. You can meet your staff personel at the main ofice tomorrow morning. Have a nice day, Miss Briefs." The monotone vice droned on, like a broken record.   
The line went dead in her hand, and the high-pitched beeping started. Bura pulled the phone away from her ear and set it back on the reciever. Now to figure out an evil ploy to get Daddy out of the house and to go for a drive with her tomorrow. The thinking would be the easy part. Actually doing it would be murder. And Bura never WAS a good liar.   
She looked over at her father, asleep on the couch. It was either gonna take a super good plan, or a forlift to get him out of here, but Bura had just formulated a plan, and it was sure to work. She hoped. 

**********************************************************************   
Hey, it's short and sweet....please reveiw? Tell me that I DON'T need a psychologist? First fanfic.......help!!   
Characters are © Akira Toriyama   



End file.
